Betrayed
by KiKi74
Summary: Dyson plots to make Bo forget about her love for Lauren. Small #Doccubus moments. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_There they were. Dyson and Bo. Strolling into the Dal as husband and wife. Bo could not remember the ceremony but knew they must be married by the rings on their hands. Both beaming and Dyson walked with an almost pompous strut._

"Hello Trick! Smiled Dyson. A glass of wine for my wife and a shot of whiskey for me. We're celebrating", he said. Bo cuddled up to Dyson. She was so happy on this day.

Lauren admittedly was a workaholic. Whatever should be questioned, she questioned it. Science was her first love and had always been her fallback for most of her adult life. She put her whole heart into her work. She had to work to keep her mind off of Bo. Lauren was no longer officially with the Light Fae but found plenty to do in private practice. The only non science related fun she found was her exploits at the Dal for drinks. When this particular day was over she headed there like it was a normal night.

She had gone in and heard "Congratulations to Bo and Dyson on your marriage", Trick announced.

Lauren was shocked but sucked up her hurt. She approached Dyson first and then she turned to Bo and extended her hand. "Congratulations" she said. She stood stunned as the handshake she had just shared with Bo was electric.

"I'm sorry I-, I don't know what that was", said Lauren".

"It's ok, it shocked me too", said Bo".

"Trick a bottle of your best wine for the newlyweds", said Lauren.

"How's your private practice going Lauren? Trick asked.

"It's going well. Thank you Trick", She smiled.

"Ummm who was that? Asked Bo.

"That's Dr. Lauren Lewis", said Trick

"She's beautiful", said Bo

Lauren had ordered her drink and found a booth where she could be alone with her liquor, her thoughts and a few books on the Fae. Trick was kind enough to allow her to browse through his books. Once Dyson and Bo said their goodbyes for the night Trick had come over to check on Lauren to see if she needed anything else.

"Just another glass of wine and that will be all", she said.

Dyson and Bo had arrived home. Bo asked him how much he knew about Dr Lewis.

She's a bit dull but a damn good doctor ", Said Dyson

"Is that all you know?

"Pretty much, I don't keep up with her personal life", said Dyson.

"She seems familiar", said Bo.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our night", said Dyson.

The next morning after Dyson had gone to work at the Police station, Bo decided to drop by the Dal to talk to Trick.

"Good morning Trick. What else can you tell me about Dr. Lewis?

"Good morning Bo. Not sure what else I can tell you. She was one of the Light Fae's top doctors. She pretty much keeps to herself. She comes in here quite a bit at night.

"Ok maybe I can catch up to her one night then", said Bo.

Weeks had gone by and Bo had not encountered Lauren again. She and Dyson had not been married all that long and the blonde seemed awfully familiar to Bo and she just had to know why. So she asked Trick where Lauren's office was. He gave her the address and name of the clinic. She had gone one day but Lauren had left early.

Bo went on to focus on her cases with Kenzi. The work seemed to grow steady over the next month.

"Lots of freaks out there Bobo and they mostly come out at night", said Kenzi.

"If it pays the bills, the more freaks the merrier", laughed Bo.

One night they found their client heavily wounded and took her to Lauren's clinic. Lauren was writing some notes from her last patient and stopped immediately to treat the Fae. The more she moved around the more her scent started to get to Bo.

"That is familiar too. What is it about this doctor? She asked herself.

"Bo?

"Bo? Lauren called out to Bo again.

"Umm Yes, sorry what is it?

"I said the patient is fine, you can take her home now".

"Ohhh. It's a client of mine, I have no idea where her home is", Bo laughed.

"No problem we can GPS her address Bobo", said Kenzi.

"Ok well... The patient is cleared to go", said Lauren.

"Thank you very much Lauren. Sorry we came in so late", said Bo.

"It's ok I am always happy to help no matter what time it is", said Lauren.

A week later Bo finally caught Lauren at the Dal. She was sitting in the far booth with papers all over the table sipping on wine. Bo walked over trying to think of a reason to talk to her.

"God she's beautiful sitting there, even like that", Bo thought.

"Dr. Lewis?

"Oh hey Bo, please call me Lauren", she smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for treating my client the other night", said Bo.

"Think nothing of it Bo, being a doctor is my life, as you can see from these papers I have sprawled on the table", she laughed.

"Her laugh. Wow", said Bo.

"Is there something else Bo?

"Well actually I am wondering why you seem so familiar to me", said Bo.

Bo knew Lauren but Lauren thought it best not to force her to remember the love they once shared.

"We know each other Bo, we are old friends", said Lauren

"Oh ok, sorry I didn't remember that", said Bo.

"No worries", lied Lauren. She was still in love with Bo but respected her marriage.

Bo had a dinner date with Dyson and excused herself. They had dinner and went home for drinks. Dyson wanted dessert too but Bo declined. Bo had been awfully distant from him since that night at the Dal when Lauren bought them a bottle of wine. He did his best to take Bo out as much as he could.

"Dyson so you really don't know much more about Lauren? She asked him.

"Um no Bo I don't sorry", he said almost annoyed while kissing on her neck.

"Ok. Goodnight", she said crawling into bed.

A few months passed and Bo and Lauren had rarely seen each other unless it was about a case. But there weren't too many critically wounded that Lauren couldn't treat and send home to rest. Bo wanted longer time with the hot doctor but kept running out of excuses to see her. Kenzi wondered why Bo was so intent on screwing up her happy marriage by chasing Lauren.

"I'm happy Kenzi. I just want to know what it is about Lauren that seems so familiar", she told her.

"What the hell is up with Bo? Why don't she remember hotpants? Kenzi wondered but thought Bo was playing around.

Bo wondered why Dyson hadn't mentioned it. Maybe he didn't know Lauren like he said he did. The not knowing was driving her crazy. She could ask Lauren but that would seem odd, since she didn't remember their relationship.

Bo found it infuriating that everyone knew about her and Lauren but she didn't. She would finally start seeking real answers.

"Dyson?

"Yes I will be right over", he said into his phone.

"Bo. I have to go. I have a client to see", he said.

Bo noticed Dyson had gone on these calls out of the blue a lot and the more he did the later he came home. She started to wonder if he was not as happy in their marriage as she was. Yes things had been strained but she knew she loved Dyson but still had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Bobo?

"What's up Kenzi?

"We have a new client, can you be ready in 10?

"Where are you ?

"I'm ten minutes from the crack shack", said Kenzi

"I'll be good to go when you get here", said Bo.

Kenzi had moved out shortly after Bo and Dyson married. She didn't mind hearing Bo's exploits when she was single but night after night of Bo's times with the wolf was hurting her ears.

"What's the new case Kenzi? Bo asked getting into Kenzi's car.

"I lied Bobo. There is no case. I figured you could use a girl's night out and I found this new club", said Kenzi.

"New? You always preferred the Dal for free drinks", Bo laughed.

"Oh I have fat pockets tonight. Thanks to all of our cases", said Kenzi.

The club's name was Encounters. The floor was filled with dancers and servers trying to serve them. Kenzi looked around for a table for them but found nothing.

"Guess we can stand at the bar Bobo", said Kenzi.

"It's so loud in here Kenzi, I didn't hear a word you said", said Bo covering her ears.

Kenzi spotted Lauren dancing.

"Damn how did hotpants find this bar? Kenzi laughed.

Bo was not all interested in dancing and had ordered a double shot of Tequila.

"Wait for me", said Kenzi downing two shots of her own.

"Kenzi you can't hang with me and you know this", laughed Bo.

Bo finally noticed Lauren dancing with a hot brunette.

"There's Lauren", Bo shouted.

"Ohhh balls", said Kenzi.

"She's a damn good dancer", said Bo.

"Easy Bobo, you're married remember? Laughed Kenzi.

"All I said was I like her dancing", said Bo ordering another shot.

Lauren and her date were walking towards them. They were heading out as Lauren had to work the next morning.

"Kenzi, Bo", Lauren waved.

"Hi Doc, bye Doc", Kenzi said.

Bo got another whiff of Lauren's perfume and still found it familiar. She watched Lauren walk out until she vanished out of sight.

"That's it. I have to find out", Bo whispered to herself.

The next morning Bo was surprised Dyson had went out and gotten them some breakfast. He was doing that quite often. The same food every time. Pancakes, sausage and orange juice. He would watch her drink her orange juice before he touched his. Bo was starting to grow tired of that same breakfast and asked him to stop buying it.

"Ok just wanted to make sure you actually ate and not just fed off of chi", Dyson half smiled.

"And I appreciate it", said Bo gently touching his hand.

Another month went by and Bo noticed Dyson was going out more and more. He never announced where he was going though. Bo had started to develop recurring headaches. For a succubus they were painful. She thought nothing of them until she started blacking out. Kenzi found her one night in the Camaro. She was passed out with the driver door open.

"Bobo are you ok?

"Kenzi?

"Why in the hellz are you out here Bo?

"I don't know. I only remember dropping you off at home", said Bo.

"Let's get you in the house. I tried calling and when you didn't answer I came over", said Kenzi.

"Thanks Kenzi", she said.

"No problem but where is Dyson?

"I don't know he's been vanishing a lot lately and coming home at odd hours", said Bo.

"You need to talk to him Bo, sounds fishy to me", said Kenzi.

"I will", said Bo.

"I can stay until he gets here if you want", Kenzi said.

"No it's ok I'm in the house. You can go home Kenzi".

"Ok but if I call you again and you don't answer I'm taking you to Lauren", Kenzi said

The next night Bo was attacked in the alley outside of the Dal. Kenzi had called her and she didn't answer again. Kenzi knew she had been there to meet with Trick and called him before she called Bo again. Trick ran out and got help to carry Bo back in.

"Bo what happened? Asked Trick.

"I don't remember", said Bo.

"Well we need to get you home", he said.

Trick called Dyson to come and pick her up. Dyson rushed to the Dal and took his wife home. He helped her heal and tucked her in bed. He went out and got breakfast for them again but this time it was omelets, sausage and orange juice.

Bo was glad for the food but still felt like crap. Dyson checked on her before he went into work.

"I'll be fine Dyson", she said.

Bo decided to take a nap. She was amazingly sleepy after she had just gotten out of bed.

When she woke up she saw Kenzi watching over her.

"Chicka if you keep ignoring my calls I'm gonna stop calling", Kenzi said.

"I missed another call? Sorry about that Kenzi", Bo said.

Bo heard Dyson's phone ringing.

"He must have left it here by accident", Bo said picking it up.

"Who's Clio? She wondered looking at the caller ID.

Bo passed out again in front of Kenzi.

"Ok that's it get up Bobo", said Kenzi pouring water on Bo.

"We are going to see Lauren", said Kenzi.

When they arrived Lauren was shocked to see them. Bo's shirt was sticking to her and Lauren couldn't not notice.

"So ummmmmm yeah, what did you guys need? Lauren asked.

"Bobo's been sick for a while now Doc. She keeps passing out quite often", said Kenzi

"What? Why didn't you come to me sooner Bo? Lauren asked.

"This is bad right Doc? Asked Kenzi

"Yes and I will need to run some tests", said Lauren.

Two hours later Lauren came in to question Bo. But Bo had passed out again.

"Kenzi what can you tell me? Lauren asked.

"Well I have called her a few times and she didn't answer. I went to the crack shack one night and found her passed out in the Camaro. This time I called and she didn't answer but she was asleep in bed. She passed out again before we came here", said Kenzi.

"Well we need to wake her up because, I need to talk to her", said Lauren.

Kenzi shook Bo but Bo didn't wake up at first.

"Cup of water Doc?

Lauren handed Kenzi a cup and she poured it on Bo.

Dyson had gone home to get his phone. He noticed Bo was gone and that Clio had called.

"Clio?

"Do you have my payment? she asked

"No. Not yet but I'm working on it", said Dyson.

"Look I have been casting spells for you, now if don't pay up soon, I will tell your succubus newlywed".

"I will get it", Dyson snapped.

Back at the clinic Bo had woken up again.

"Bo I couldn't find anything wrong with you but your blackouts like Kenzi described are alarming", said Lauren.

"Has anything else changed in your routine? Asked Lauren.

"No nothing. I mean Dyson keeps disappearing at odd hours and sometimes he comes in late", said Bo.

"Doc why does she keep passing out? Asked Kenzi.

"I don't know Kenzi, there is nothing wrong that I found in the tests I ran", said Lauren

"What can you do Doc? Asked Kenzi.

"I can monitor her but with nothing abnormal showing up in her blood work, it will be difficult to nail down the cause of her blackouts", said Lauren.

"Leave her with me for a few hours, I will monitor her brain activity", said Lauren.

"Ok Doc, but be careful she doesn't stay awake for very long and might wake up and attack you the next time she blacks out", said Kenzi.

"I will be careful and call you if I need you Kenzi", smiled Lauren.

"I will call Dyson and let him know where his wife is", said Kenzi.

"Ok", said Lauren.

Lauren cringed when Kenzi said wife. She never thought Bo would marry Dyson. She seemed so indifferent to Lauren despite her memory issues.

Several hours passed and Bo had not had another blackout.

Dyson had finally come to check on Bo.

"Hello Lauren. How's my wife? He asked.

"She's been doing well so far but it's only been a few hours. Kenzi told me she's been having blackouts. If you don't mind, I would like to keep her here for another hour or so", said Lauren.

"That's fine. I have errands to run", said Dyson lightly kissing Bo on the mouth as he took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

She's been having blackouts, you were only supposed to make her forget about Lauren", said Dyson.

"When you pay me maybe I will stop casting spells on her", mocked Clio.

"I told you, I would get you your money. Stop torturing my wife", Dyson said.

"You're torturing her too. She won't be too happy with you when she finds out what you've asked me to do", said Clio

"No Bo can never find out. I would lose everything and her", Dyson pouted.

"Then you better get my money quick", said Clio.

"I will get your money but don't cost Bo her life in the process of waiting for it", said Dyson.

"You are a foolish wolf. She does not love you like that anymore. Everyone can see it but you", said Clio.

"She will learn to love me more than she does now. I just need more time to win her back. She will remember the love we shared and Lauren will continue to be nothing to her but a doctor", said Dyson.

"This marriage is fake and you know it. You didn't even use your real name during the hand fasting. Get me my money or I will stop immediately and her memories of her love for Lauren will be restored. Clio.

"I will but I have to go and check on her", Said Dyson as he left.

An hour later Dyson's phone started to ring at Lauren's office. Lauren answered it thinking he was trying to locate it.

"Dyson remember get me my money in one day or the succubus will learn the truth", said Clio hanging up.

"Who's Clio, after seeing her name flash on the screen and what truth does she know? Lauren asked herself.

Dyson had come back to pick up Bo.

"She's doing better Dyson. She didn't have another blackout. But I would like to see her again tomorrow, if she does not worsen during the night", said Lauren.

"Oh. Ok Lauren I will bring her in first thing in the morning after we've had breakfast", said Dyson.

Lauren waved them off and went back to making notes in Bo's file.

"Good morning Isabeau", smiled Dyson.

"Good morning and bleh I need water", said Bo.

"I set a glass on the nightstand for you", said Dyson.

"Thanks", Bo smiled.

"Hey I promised Lauren I would bring you in for a quick check up after breakfast. Now please drink your juice", said Dyson.

Dyson had been so sweet with all the breakfast in bed meals Bo thought to herself.

When they arrived and Lauren's clinic she was ready for them. She had her equipment set up to run more tests on Bo. When Dyson saw that he wasn't needed he left.

"Bo listen I-".

"I hope you can tell me what's wrong Lauren. I feel a little silly taking up so much of your time when you could be treating real patients", said Bo.

"No you're fine Bo but listen I think there is something you need to know about Dyson", Lauren said.

"I know he's a weird guy but he's my husband so I won't hear anything bad about him. At least I hope it's not bad", said Bo.

"Well-".

Bo had passed out again. Clearly Clio meant business about getting her money.

When Lauren leaned over her she noticed Bo wasn't breathing and immediately began CPR. At first it wasn't working then Bo turned it into a passionate kiss.

"Lauren", Bo whispered while licking her lips.

"Bo? You remember me and us? Asked Lauren

"Yes I do", smiled Bo

Her memories began flooding her brain. She remembered Lauren, their love and the hand fasting ceremony she and Dyson had.

"We're not married! Said a stunned Bo

"What Bo? Asked Lauren.

"Dyson and I are not married. Dyson was Noah and I was a Jumbee in a hand fasting ceremony. That's why Clio has been calling him. But why the hell did he lead me to believe we were married? Bo bristled.

"Bo only Dyson can answer that but you and I both know he loves you deeply", said Lauren.

Bo's eyes started flashing blue.

"That's not love Lauren. What you and I had-have is love", said Bo shyly.

"Bo-".

"Don't say it Lauren. I have to go and see Dyson. I will call you later. But this shit with me and Dyson is over", said Bo.

"Bo!

"I will call you later Lauren", said Bo turning back to kiss Lauren once more.

Bo showed up at the club house and she was livid. Dyson wasn't home yet so she waited for him on the couch.

"How was your day sweetie? She asked when Dyson walked in.

"Fine. Fine and how was yours anymore blackouts? Dyson asked.

"Nope. Lauren took good care of me", smirked Bo.

"You ready for dinner? Asked Dyson.

"No thanks. It's been a long day and I am ready for bed", Bo said walking towards their bedroom.

"Ok let's go", Dyson said.

Dyson was trying to kiss Bo but she gave him the cold shoulder and went to sleep.

Bo had decided she would follow Dyson. Sooner or later he would go to Clio. She showered early the next day and declined his usual breakfast in bed.

Dyson left quickly. She told him she had to see a client downtown and would be meeting up with Kenzi. They both headed off in the same direction.

Bo parked in the back of the police station. She needed another car. She swiped an old one that looked like it had been impounded, drove it to the front and waited for Dyson to leave again. She spotted Kenzi and blew the horn.

"Get in Kenzi", said Bo.

"Bobo? Who's car is this?

"Nevermind, I need you to get in", Said Bo.

Dyson finally came out. He looked like he was in a rush and the ladies followed him to an abandoned warehouse.

Clio was waiting for him.

Bo and Kenzi snuck in the back and hid behind a barrel so they were close enough to hear them talk.

"Do you have my money wolf? Asked Clio

"I have all of it. Now keep up your end of our deal", said Dyson.

"Hand me my money", said Clio counting it to make sure he brought what he owed her.

"Very well. The sucubus will never remember she loves Lauren again as long as you keep paying me", said Clio

"And the blackouts? Dyson asked.

"Good as gone", smiled Clio.

"You bastard. It's true", screamed Bo.

Bo walked up and began punching Dyson in his face. She stopped long enough to examine the damage.

"Do not shift on me Dyson", said Bo

"Bo I-",

"Do not Bo me Dyson. You have been playing all of us for weeks", said Bo.

"Bo I just wanted-

"Ohhh! I heard what you wanted. You wanted me to forget Lauren", said Bo.

"Bo listen to me I love you", said Dyson.

"And I loved you Dyson as a friend only but now, you should get out of my sight before the succubus surfaces", bristled Bo.

"Bo! You don't mean that", said Dyson slowly approaching her.

Bo's eyes started flashing blue.

"You're screwed Dyson. You better leave like she said", said Kenzi.

"Bo I just wanted another chance with you. I didn't want this to go on forever just long enough for you to fall in love with me again", cried Dyson.

"I will never love you like that again. Not after you pulled this shit", said Bo.

"No wonder you didn't remember Lauren, BoBo. These fools put a spell on you", said Kenzi.

"Yep but if they don't leave, I will put a spell on their asses", screamed Bo.

Clio tried to run but Kenzi stopped her.

"Look human I will put a spell on you too, if you don't move", said Clio

"Tsk tsk Clio you just threatened my human", said Bo.

"She's yours? Asked Clio

"Hellz yeah I am", Said Kenzi.

Dyson stood still looking at Bo.

"Dyson you better leave and go pack. I want your shit out of my house, now", said Bo.

Dyson ran off and Clio was a sitting duck.

Bo ran up and sucked her chi until she died.

"Bye bitch", said Bo.

Bo called Lauren. They had a lot to talk about.

They met up at Lauren's apartment.

"Hi Lauren", Bo said softly walking in.

"Hi Bo", said Lauren

"Lauren I had no idea what Dyson and Clio were up to but I do know I never stopped loving and wanting you", said Bo.

"Bo it's ok. None of that was your fault and I never stopped loving or wanting you either", smiled Lauren.

Bo smiled and hugged Lauren tightly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Bo went to the Dal. Dyson was there knocking back shots. She hit him in the back of his head with an empty beer bottle.

"So Trick, did wolf boy tell you?

"Umm Bo did he tell me what?

"Did he tell you that he plotted with Clio so I would forget about my love for Lauren?

"How did he do that?

"He had a spell put on me".

"Nooooo, he didn't. Dyson?

"Bo doesn't understand. I just wanted her to fall in love with me again. I didn't mean to harm Lauren", Dyson pleaded.

"Pfft But you did hurt her and me. You made her think I had forgotten our love", said Bo

"Bo-",

"No Dyson. You will be my foot soldier but other than that I never want anything else to do with you", said Bo.

"Bo you can't mean that", said Dyson.

"Oh I mean it. You tried to take the love of my life away from me for a life of pretense. I can't and won't get over that so easily", said Bo.

"Blood King?

"Yes Bo", said Trick.

"I assume he will be paying for all of his drinks now", said Bo.

"Yes he will Bo. Dyson won't get any free drinks from me again", said Trick.

"Trick! Dyson pleaded.

"You could have harmed my granddaughter with your foolishness Dyson. She's the last of my line. Basically the Blood Princess and will be the Blood Queen should anything happen to me", said Trick.

"Trick-

"Get out of here before I write my own spell", said Trick.

Bo's eyes were flashing blue as she watched Dyson leave.

"Oh! And I shouldn't have to tell you to stay away from Lauren", said Bo yelling at Dyson.

"Now that that's settled I have a date with Dr. Lewis", Bo smiled.

"Enjoy", smiled Trick.

"Ohhh you bet we will", Bo said walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock knock Doc", smiled Bo

Lauren still didn't hear her.

"Earth to Dr. Lewis", laughed Bo.

Lauren was so busy looking into her microscope that she didn't hear Bo's attempts to get her attention.

Bo snuck up behind her and blew on her neck.

"Bo!

"Geez. Lauren I thought I was going to have to kiss you to get your attention", said Bo

"I'm sorry. I was busy trying to figure out how I missed that you were under a spell", said Lauren.

"And anything?

"No nothing and I'm sorry Bo" Lauren said sadly.

"For what?

"For not seeing it sooner. I thought you forgot about me on purpose that night I saw you and Dyson at the Dal celebrating your _marriage_ ", said Lauren.

"Lauren. It's ok. I know if you knew something was really wrong you would work day and night trying to figure it out, just like you're doing right now", said Bo.

"I'm heading to the Dal soon to see Trick. He has some books I need to borrow", said Lauren.

"Well Ok I will let you get back to work. I just wanted to drop by and make sure you weren't working yourself to death. Kenzi and I have a new client to meet. So I will catch up with you later", smiled Bo gently kissing Lauren before she left.

Later at the Dal Lauren ordered a shot and was waiting for Trick to gather the books she needed when Dyson approached her from behind.

"Lauren", he said.

"What the hell do you want?

"You have to help me", said Dyson

"Are you sick or have a wound?

"No", Dyson said

"Then I can't help you", said Lauren

"Yes you can help me. Bo will listen to you", said Dyson.

"No. I will not help you with Bo", bristled Lauren

Dyson stepped closer. Lauren noticed a bruise on his nose.

"I thought you said you weren't injured", said Lauren

"This is nothing. Bo did it last night when she punched me", said Dyson.

Lauren tried not to laugh "Bo did that to you?

"Yes she was upset about the spell", said Dyson

"You deserved a lot worse than that. I'm shocked Bo didn't do more damage", said Lauren.

"Lauren...

"No Dyson. You don't get my help. You're lucky I can even stomach talking to you right now", said Lauren.

"Lauren please just talk to her", said Dyson.

"Did you not hear me say no? Lauren snapped.

Lauren's shot finally arrived and she drank it. Trick had arrived with the books she needed. He stared at Dyson.

"Is he giving you trouble Lauren?

"Nothing I can't handle Trick", she said.

Trick walked away as he had other customers to serve.

"Lauren you have to tell Bo she needs me. You can't sustain her, you're just a human", said Dyson.

"No. I don't need you Dyson and how dare you attack Lauren", Bo screamed as she walked in.

"I wan't attacking her, I was just talking to her", said Dyson.

"Bullshit I heard what you were saying", said Bo.

"I just wanted her help to get you to understand why I did what I did", said Dyson.

"She told you no more than once and you have a lot of balls even asking her to intervene for you", said Bo angrily.

"Bo. I love you. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted you to see how good we were together", pleaded Dyson.

"No Dyson. You wanted me to forget about Lauren because you know how much we mean to each other", said Bo.

"She's human Bo, she can't keep up with you sexually like I can", said Dyson.

Bo laughed. "Dyson you couldn't keep up with me and you're a wolf. Don't you ever mock Lauren for being a human again", said Bo who's eyes were flashing blue.

"Bo just listen to me", said Dyson.

"You keep spewing the same old garbage. Lauren is human and you're the big bad Fae that is the only one good enough for the succubus. Lauren is good enough for me", said Bo tiring of Dyson's arrogance.

"Now either order a drink, pay for it and get out or I will throw you out", said Bo.

"It's ok Bo, I'm done here", said Lauren gently putting her hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Well he better stay away from you", snapped Bo.

"She's a doctor, I will need her help", smirked Dyson.

"A private practice doctor. She no longer has official ties to the Light Fae or the dog collar your old boss gave her. Find someone else to help you. Although we will see who will be willing to help you once I spread the word about you being a backstabbing bastard", said Bo leaving with Lauren.

"Trick?

"Beer?

"Yes", smiled Dyson.

"Drink it, pay me and get out", said Trick.

"Trick you can't mean that", said Dyson.

"I do mean it. You cared nothing about my Granddaughter, so you are just a paying customer to me", said Trick.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dyson had reached the lowest of lows. If Bo and Trick didn't care about him or care to listen to him, what would his life become now. Kenzi? Nah she was way too close to Bo to turn on her by helping him find his way back into Bo's good graces.

Lauren and Bo made it back to her apartment. She slowly walked around taking inventory of her studies she was working on to find out how she could have missed Bo's loss of memory of them.

"Dr, are you really going to work when you have company? Bo laughed.

Lauren gave her a small smile and continued looking over her work.

"Lauren?

"Bo will you have a seat for me please?

"A seat on the couch?

"Anywhere just take a seat", said Lauren.

Bo took a seat near the bar area and Lauren walked over to her. She grabbed a light and pointed it in Bo's eyes. She had to look and see if Bo had a concussion since she didn't test for it the last time she was at her clinic.

"Ummm Lauren, what are you doing?

"I'm looking for a concussion Bo".

"Why?

"Well there has to be something I missed when I ran tests on your brain last week".

"Lauren. It's me. I'm fine. I completely remember everything about us down to your bra size", Bo smirked.

Lauren blushed. "Bo please just humor me a little longer".

"Ok. But I'm not sure what you will find now that I'm better. Maybe we should look into where Clio came from and how she knew to go to Dyson", said Bo.

"Bo! That's a brilliant idea", said Lauren.

"Yeah it is but where do we start?

"Trick! They both screamed in unison.

Dyson had gone to the club house to make one last ditch effort at Bo. But he found Kenzi.

"Dyson?

"Can I come in, it's about Bo", he said.

"Did something happen to her?

"No she's fine but I do need your help".

"Help with what?

"I need you to talk to Bo. Get her to see that we are good together".

"Dyson...

"She needs me Kenzi. Lauren can't sustain her like I can".

Kenzi nearly spit out the Vodka she just took a shot of.

"Dyson. This is me you are talking to. Bo was wearing you out to the point you looked like a tired dog and besides Bobo lurves her some Lauren. A lot of Lauren", said Kenzi.

"Kenzi. Lauren is human. She won't live long like I will", Said Dyson.

"I'm human too, you jack waffle. If Bo turned you down spewing bullshit like that it is no wonder she chose Lauren", Said Kenzi.

"She didn't choose Lauren. I sacrificed my love, she slept with Lauren on the rebound.

"Dyson? Wtf?

"Well she did.

"Ok Dyson. 1. Your love was stolen, not sacrificed. I helped you get it back. 2. Lauren was never a rebound with Bo. If you want to see a rebound look in the mirror dog", Said Kenzi.

"Umm Kenzi I'm a wolf".

"Right now you're a dog in heat over Bo", Laughed Kenzi.

"So you're not going to help me either?

"Either? What do you mean either Dyson?

"Lauren said no and Trick said I'm just a paying customer".

Kenzi laughed. "Holy shitballs. You did not ask hotpants to help you".

"She's the only one besides you and Trick that Bo will listen to", Dyson said sadly.

"Well if Lauren said no, you should have gave up because I am not going to help you either", Said Kenzi.

"You will help me Kenzi".

"What? You can't make me help you".

"I will tell Bo about our kiss if you don't".

"Look wolf boy, I already told Bo. I have more balls than you do apparently. Now get the hell out of our house", snapped Kenzi.

Dyson had finally sunk lower than he ever thought possible. He ran his left hand through his hair and Kenzi noticed he was wearing a wedding ring.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that wedding ring? Kenzi asked.

"Because Bo and I will be forever married", he bristled as walked out the door.

Kenzi hurried over to the Dal. Luckily for her Bo and Lauren were still there.

"Hey Trick a shot of Vodka please my man".

Trick shook his head. "One day this girl will pay for her liquor", he laughed.

"Bobo and hotpants listen", said Kenzi walking over to them deep in Trick's books on elementals.

"Kenzi not now", Said Bo.

"Dyson is still wearing his wedding ring".

"What? They both replied in unison.

"I saw it on his hand", Said Kenzi.

"When?

"He was just at the club house asking me to help him win Bo back", Said Kenzi.

"That bastard will never learn. Where did he go Kenzi?

"I don't know. He tried to blackmail me and I told him to get the hell out".

"He must have headed back to his gym", Said Lauren.

"Let's go there", Said Bo.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi arrived at Dyson's gym. They called out for him but didn't get a response.

"Dyson? Bo called out.

Nothing.

They looked around a bit more. Kenzi held her nose.

"Geez somebody open a window", said Kenzi.

The walked towards the boxing ring and found Dyson in wolf form sitting inside.

"Well shit we won't see a ring on him like that", Kenzi said.

Dyson growled when he saw Lauren.

"Dyson shift back", snapped Bo stepping in front of Lauren.

Dyson didn't respond he just got up circling the inside of the ring like he was stalking his prey.

"Shit what do we do? If he attacks were screwed", said Kenzi.

"Dyson. I know you can hear me. Shift back", said Bo.

Dyson still didn't respond and growled again.

"Bo we need to get out of here. He does not seem willing to respond to your commands and I know he won't respond to me", Lauren whispered.

"I agree with the Doc", Kenzi said.

Let's go back to the Dal and see if Trick found out anything about Clio", Lauren said.

"Ok you two exit first. I will be right behind you", said Bo.

Once Lauren and Kenzi were out. Bo made one last attempt to get Dyson to shift to his human form but he still refused.

She finally left and Dyson once again sat in the middle of the ring.

"You are my wife Bo", Dyson said as he finally shifted.

Trick hadn't found anything that would help them with Dyson. Although he deserved to be shut out of their lives, he was an unstable threat to all of them.

"We may need someone on the inside to monitor his movements", Said Kenzi.

"Someone he trusts to stay with him? Asked Lauren.

"Hale! They all chimed in.

"Wait. Hale would be too obvious. He would start to wonder why the siren was suddenly all up in his grill", said Kenzi.

"But we have to try Kenzi. You saw him growl at Lauren", Said Bo.

"Bug the gym? Lauren suggested.

"Bug the dog", Kenzi laughed.

"We need him in human form", Said Bo.

"Kenzi? What do you remember about Dyson's ring? Trick asked.

"I only caught a glimpse. But it looked very, very old", she said.

"Are you thinking that ring is controlling him like another spell Trick? Lauren asked.

"Well it's just an idea. But we need to get the ring off him to see if my theory is true", he said.

"Dyson would not shift. So that will be hard to do until he does", said Bo.

"But who's to say for sure that it's a spell? He seems hell bent on getting Bo back", Kenzi said.

"It's just a theory Kenzi", Trick said

"I need a drink. A shot of your finest Trick my man", Kenzi said walking over to the bar.

Lauren walked off towards one of the booths.

"Lauren?

"He hates me Bo. I knew he resented me for a long time but this is completely different".

"Lauren I won't let him hurt you, I promise", Said Bo.

"We don't even know what's wrong with him Bo. You and I both know he has wanted you back for a long time but this is...

"Lauren it doesn't matter what he wants. I'm not going back to him. He had his chance and threw it away. We will figure out what's wrong with him but you will not be harmed in the process. None of us will", Said Bo.

"I know we have to give Trick's theory a shot but I don't think the ring is behind it Bo. I think this _is_ Dyson", Said Lauren

"Wait. If he's still in wolf form maybe I can shoot a tranquilizer dart at him but he can't know I'm there or he will charge at me", Said Lauren.

"No. No Lauren. You can get a tranquilizer gun ready but I will be the one that fires it. I don't want you near him again as long as he's in that state", Said Bo.

"It will have to be a really strong one too. I could go back to the Light Fae lab and create one that will keep him sedated long enough for us to figure out what's going on in his body...or his mind", Lauren said drifting off.

"And once he's awake? Asked Bo.

"We will need strong straps to hold him down and see what he asks for anything..or anyone", Said Lauren.

"Well Dr. You have work to do and I'm coming with you. Kenzi and I can stay at the lab with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight", Said Bo.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone knew about the genius Dr. Lauren Lewis. But after hours Lauren shook her head wondering why once again she had to step up and save a man that thought nothing of the human other than she was a slave that worked for the Light Fae. When she took her oath years ago, she had no idea she would have to work on a beast that would devour the human race in a split second.

After days of studying and experimenting with Dyson's blood she hoped she had finally found a sedative strong enough to contain the wolf. If he was in fact still in beast mode. She had a tranquilizer gun and a needle for either scenario.

Bo and Kenzi had been sleeping in beds they had to drag into the lab so Lauren was protected at all times.

Lauren walked over and gently shook Bo's arm. The succubus jumped and screamed at her touch, waking up Kenzi in the process.

"Lauren? What's wrong? Bo asked

"I think I am finally ready", Lauren said stretching her arms.

"How do you want to do this? Bo asked.

"Well I have prepared a gun and a needle in case he's back in human form", Said Lauren.

"I think it's the ring Doc", Kenzi said.

"We won't know for sure unless we can get it off of him", Said Bo.

"We don't know where he is, if he's at the Dal or at his gym. Someone needs to call and see if he anwers", Lauren said looking back and forth between Bo and Kenzi.

"He wants Bo, let her do it", Said Kenzi.

Bo just sat there in silence as if she had not heard what Kenzi said. She almost felt guilty for not being straight forward with Dyson about her feelings. None of them would be in this position had she made her feelings and intentions clear. Yes she's a succubus. She was born to have many lovers but she needed to emphasize _who_ she loved.

"Bo! Kenzi snapped.

"What?

"Do you want to call wolf boy or shall I?

"No. No. I will call him", Said Bo

Bo picked up her phone and called Dyson. He didn't answer so she tried a few more times. Nothing.

"He's not answering ladies", Bo said

"Well I will call Trick and see if he's at the Dal", Kenzi said

"I can call the police station and see if he's there", Said Lauren

Dyson was not at either of those places. So Bo decided they would go back to his gym. She would go in first and check to make sure he was there and in human form. She took Kenzi and Lauren with her. She told them to wait outside the door and if they hear her whistle, it was safe to come in.

Bo cut the engine to the Camaro once they reached the gym Dyson's car and motorcycle were both parked outside.

"He could be inside guys but a wolf doesn't need a vehicle to travel. So I will go inside and check things out. Remember nobody comes in unless you hear me whistle.

"Ok", they both said in unison.

Bo slowly opened the door. Dyson was there. He was in human form punching the bag hanging near the ring.

She slowly walked over to him.

"Dyson?

"Hi Bo. I could smell you guys a mile away. So you can tell Lauren and Kenzi it's safe to come in", He said

"Shit", Bo thought internally. She didn't think of that. She whistled and the ladies slowly came in.

"Bobo? Kenzi called.

"It's ok Kenzi, you two stay by the door though", hSaid Bo.

Lauren was feeling sick to her stomach. She trusted Bo but if Dyson shifted, they could all be in danger.

"What do you want Bo?

"I wanted to check on you to see if you were feeling _better_ ", She said.

"I'm not sick Bo. I'm just in love with you. We are husband and wife. You will have no other", Said Dyson.

"Dyson...

"No Bo. I won't take no for an answer", He said slowly with a hint of cold in his voice.

"Sooooo boxing huh? You have a pair of gloves for me, maybe we can spar a little", Bo said.

"No all the others are old and worn out. Here have these", Said Dyson removing his gloves.

"Thanks", Said Bo scanning his hand for his ring.

He still had it on.

"Nice ring" Bo said.

"Bo you've seen my boxing ring many times", He laughed.

"Yeah but I meant the ring on your finger", She replied.

Dyson looked down at his ring and back at Bo. He let out a low growl.

"Dyson?

"Bo?

"Dude you growled at me", Bo said.

"Oh so sorry my love", He said slowly.

"Shall we? He asked smiling.

Lauren had called ahead to the Light Fae compound and told them she needed a medical transport asap.

"When they start boxing, we need to get behind Dyson", Whispered Lauren to Kenzi.

"You got it Doc", Said Kenzi.

"I want to get close enough to him to be able to throw my needle at him and pray it sticks", Said Lauren.

Bo threw and landed a few good punches on Dyson. She mostly hit him in the face. He would not back down and kept up a steady pace. He knew he wouldn't hurt Bo but he wanted to have a little fun with her.

"Slowly Kenzi", Lauren said as they continued watching and walking behind Dyson.

Lauren saw Bo nod in her direction.

Dyson came up and Bo punched him backwards. When he came up the second time she screamed "Now", to Lauren. Lauren hit her mark but Dyson was still circling the ring. Finally he collapsed. Lauren came in and injected him a second time to make sure he was out and couldn't shift. They needed to get him to the labs immediately so he could be strapped down.

Lauren went out and told the guards it was ok to come in and get the patient. There was 5 of them. They went over with the stretcher and hurried Dyson to the van. The rest of the gang piled into the Camaro and followed behind them.

They noticed the van was starting to swerve.

"What the Fae is going on?

Lauren guessed immediately. "Dyson must have shifted. Damn it my sedative was not enough", she said.

"Ummm tell me you have a backup plan Doc? Said Kenzi as they all watched Dyson bust out of the back of the van.

He ran towards the car. Bo had no choice but to swerve and turn around. He kept chasing them while his growls grew louder.

Lauren loaded up the gun knowing she had made it with a stronger dose and fired. She managed to hit him in one of his legs. The wolf slowed to a crawl and then collapsed in the street. Bo slammed on the breaks.

"Holy shit Doc. Your aim is badass. Afghanistan? Kenzi asked.

Lauren nodded her head.

Lauren kept her gun aimed at him as they slowly walked over.

Three of the guards that survived Dyson's attack stumbled over to help. They managed to pick him up and put him back in the van and this time with stronger restraints.

Two hours had passed since they arrived back at the compound and Dyson was still out in wolf form.

They made sure he had steel plated restraints from his neck down.

"How much longer will the K-9 be out Doc? Kenzi asked.

"He shouldn't be out much longer", Said Lauren

Bo walked over and checked his paws for the ring. She didn't see it and assumed he must have lost it between the gym and the lab.

Ten guards surrounded his bed. Five on each side.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Another hour had passed and Dyson started to stir. When he started growling the guards pulled their guns out.

Bo was standing in the hallway and called to Dyson.

"Dyson you need to shift or they will kill you".

He growled a bit longer but eventually shifted back to human form.

They kept the restraints on him as Bo and the gang walked into the room. The guards stood guarded.

"Bo? What happened? Dyson asked

"We used a few tranquilizers on you" she said.

"But...But I'm not sick", He said almost in a growl.

Lauren slowly walked over and he growled. This time for real.

"Growl at me all you want to Dyson but I'm the doctor in charge of your case right now and they won't withdraw their weapons or take those restraints off without my command", Said Lauren.

Dyson smacked his head back on the bead in anger.

"Now Dyson. I need to run some x-rays on you, now that you're in human form. Please remove all jewelry", Said the doctor.

"What? You can't take my ring from me", He snapped.

"Ok men. Let me know when the patient starts to cooperate", Said Lauren walking off.

"Wait. Wait. I will take it off", Said Dyson.

"Fine", Said Lauren walking back to him.

When Dyson started to remove his ring. His entire body started glowing.

"What the f..."Said Kenzi.

They all turned their heads away from the light reflecting off of his body. Once it flickered out, they turned back around.

"Um Doc? He's still glowing from his manhood if you get my drift", Kenzi said.

Lauren rolled her eyes she didn't want to see or have to treat that. So she asked Dyson a few questions to figure out his mindset.

She asked what his name was, if he knew the three of them and if he was dating anyone.

Dyson said no he wasn't officially dating anyone but he still loved Bo.

"Here we go again", Said Kenzi.

"Dyson I know you love me. But I am in love with Lauren. We were never married because that handfasting wasn't real", Said Bo.

"I remember Bo, but I still love you. I will always love you", Said Dyson.

"Dyson we can only be friends and from now on if I need to feed I will find someone else. It's only fair to you and all of us", Said Bo.

Dyson shook his head. He didn't like it but finally understood.

Lauren put the ring in a bag and instructed one of the guards to go and melt it down. She had no idea what to do about Dyson's glow _stick_ , but had faith it would wear off as time went along.

"He's going to be kept here awhile under observation. We need to monitor him and make sure he doesn't start glowing again", said Lauren.

"Lauren I want to go home", He said

"No Dyson. You will stay here. You don't have a choice.

"A few of the guards will keep you company and my assistants will call if they need me to come back", Said Lauren.

Dyson had no choice. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he knew it would be futile to resist.

Lauren, Kenzi and Bo started walking out. It had been a long few weeks and they could finally try and relax.

"The Dal? Kenzi asked.

"The Dal" Bo and Lauren screamed in unison.

When they arrived at the Dal, Trick finally had some answers. The handfasting was indeed fake. But as long as Dyson wore the ring, his body was taken over by Noah.

"Well that's it, no more handfasting for me. We didn't use our real names though, so how would Noah know my real name? Bo asked.

"Now that I can't be sure of. He either heard us call you Bo or this Noah fella somehow find out about you", Trick said.

"Shouldn't have been too hard to tap into Dyson's pysche. Just think horny for the succubus and jealous of hotpants 24/7", Kenzi said.

"Well whatever the reason. Thank goodness it's all over", said Bo.

"Round of drinks Trick", said Lauren

They banged their glasses together and threw the shots back.

This was one hell of a month and they would spend the night celebrating that things were back to normal. At least for the moment. As normal as life in the Fae world could be.

Fin


End file.
